Every Vow With You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: A simple suggestion goes in a completely different direction than Marinette could ever guess. How was she lucky enough that her fiancee wanted to marry her more than once?


"Where do you want to get married?" Still undeniably suited up and leaning against the kitchen counter like this could be just any day, like he was currently lounging on the counter as Cat Noir.

"How about where we first met?" Marinette couldn't help her smile as she thought back to that day under the rain though it grew pensive when she remembered that they'd met in Ms. Bustier's classroom, not a happy meeting, and certainly not a place that would likely let anyone get married there.

"Which one?" Cat Noir's green eyes lit up, and Marinette sighed as he detransformed before her and as her mind swung around to every time that she'd seen him in one form or another.

"I don't know." Marinette sighed, mind still half wandering.

"Okay, I'll surprise you. Just make two wedding dresses just in case and two additional veils." Adrien smiled in amusement, "You know how I can be or how luck isn't always on our side."

"Okay, then...?" That was that, so Marinette let it fade to the back burner of her mind as there were far more things to worry about than whether she needed to make a few different dresses especially when Adrien would throw suggestions and tips at her and hint that the dresses needed to be perfect: one that'd be your dream dress and one that isn't quite there.

'Can you make this one Ladybug patterned and this one too?' He'd pointed at two of the veil designs, and she vaguely wondered how he was the son of a fashion designer and what it could be that he was planning.

"So, Marinette, do you have time to head out with me somewhere today?" Adrien perched himself half on the counter like the kitty cat that he often reminded her of especially when he was transformed, "I have an idea."

"I have time," Marinette answered him.

"Grab that veil." He pointed to one of the four veils that she'd ended up making based off of what he'd asked for, "And transform, it's been a while since we've been out transformed."

"Three and a half months ago, we handled another pseudo supervillain." Marinette rolled her eyes; since Hawkmoth's defeat, they'd had very little reason to go out and fight crime and only went out in the more dire circumstances anyway.

"Alright, we did." He beamed, "But, I want to show you something. Let's have fun."

"Okay, I'll grab it." She smiled as she took the time to transform and grab the veil that he'd pointed out, and she followed Cat Noir out of her house from a window in the back that they'd left open.

* * *

"Put it on." Cat Noir pleaded when they drew close to wherever it was that he'd wanted to take her; she'd guessed that they were close by his rising levels of excitement.

Right after, she'd put on the veil, they crossed a part of the street and opened up a pink, lit up, light pole and a whole section of the street covered in little pink lights that climbed buildings and ran across the poles and anything lucky to be tall enough to house the little lights.

"You know how you said to have us get married where we first met?" Cat Noir's eyes gleamed as he took her hands in his and moved closer to the light pole and the small crowd of onlookers that even included Alya that somehow hadn't let her best friend know what was going on.

"I remember saying that, but..." She trailed off, glancing at all of the decorations the large cake off to the side, and wondered whether he'd have this one be official.

"This is small and isn't really official, but I thought that no wedding can be complete for the two of us without Cat Noir and Ladybug getting married too. So Ladybug, Mi'Lady, Bugaboo, will you marry me today and make me the happiest Cat alive?" Cat Noir paused to drop to one knee, ignoring the fact that he'd proposed a while ago as Adrien Agreste, and that she'd of course said, 'yes.'

"I will though you already asked me to before." Ladybug took a deep breath, not quite believing that she was doing this here and now, and that therefore her fiancee planned to marry her at least twice.

"I'm already so lucky to have you in my life." He stood up and pulled her close, holding her as if he was about to waltz with her all across the street, and smiled when he heard the first few notes of a song, "Since we can't have you walk down the aisle as Ladybug when your identity is a secret from the world, we'll just pretend that you just walked over to me." Cat Noir explained to her.

Ladybug hadn't even realized that this was the street that they'd been entangled up with each other the day that they met, but she was more than emotional to find that Cat Noir remembered it even though it wasn't where he fell for her.

Her breath left her lips in awe when he pulled her veil up just a little while later to kiss her, and she could hardly believe that she'd started crying right there before him at the wonderful, wonderful thought of spending forever with this man even though this wasn't going to be their official wedding.

"You're ridiculous, but I love you so much." Ladybug cried against his lips when their first kiss as a 'married' couple ended.

"I love you too, my Bugaboo." He pulled back and offered her a hand, "Want to try some of the cake that the best bakers in all of Paris made for us to celebrate?"

"Best bakers?" Ladybug glanced over to see her parents and couldn't believe what all Cat Noir had to go to to make this a reality, to marry her for the first time, and start what could very well be a chain of weddings.

How did she get so lucky to have this dork want to marry her and not just marry her once, but many times over from just a suggestion that grew more unsure of itself until he blew her mind today?

"It's your favorite." He whispered in her ear, and she had to bite back her constant flow of tears to meet his eyes; she's unbelievably lucky that he even wanted to marry her once, because who has the patience and the time to plan out more than one wedding with their beloved?

"Thank you so much." She couldn't help murmuring, "What all do you have planned?"

"For today, I want to whisk away Mi'Lady to where I first fell for her if she doesn't mind." His smile warmed a part of her heart, and she couldn't help her slightly wobbly, slightly shaky grin back; it had went in a surprisingly emotional direction due to the dork that she loves.

"She'd love to go, I'm sure." She smiled as they prepared to share some of their wedding cake, and naturally, the cake was so good that despite themselves, her toes curled up.

"Alright, but she'll have to wait until after the ceremony or the main part of it anyway." Cat Noir smiled softly back at her.

Ladybug half laughed over the toasts that were given as many of them just told the tale the same way of how glad that were over Cat Noir and Ladybug being together and how they were an inspiration; her emotions swung as wildly as she could hardly imagine due to Cat Noir's surprise to her, and she could tell that those toasting barely knew what to say and so jumped in with the first kinds of thoughts to appear firmly in their heads.

When they finally slipped away with Cat Noir's baton wrapped in bows, some of which proclaiming, 'Just Married,' they found themselves finally making it to the Eiffel Tower where Cat Noir stopped and let his hands rest on her shoulders, "Do you see right there?"

Her eyes followed the point of his fingers, and she felt a little confused despite all of the day's buildup to this moment, "What's there?"

"That's where you stood when I first fell in love with you." His smile grew gentler as he turned his bright green eyes on her, "You were so incredible to be able to take your fear and insecurities and disregard them when the whole of Paris needed you to and to use them as your strength to take on Hawkmoth. I admire that about you as no matter how much you worry that with enough time and encouragement, you really won't give up. Honestly, I wish I was more like you."

"Cat Noir," She could hardly breathe; today had thrown her in for quite a loop, "I'm nowhere near as incredible as that, but thank you. I love you so much, and you can't even imagine how I feel today." She spun around to face him more directly and looped her fingers into his hair at the back of his neck.

Ladybug stepped onto her tiptoes and gave him a kiss worth dying for; Cat Noir's head spun, and all that he could breathe in was Ladybug and all that she was. She, to him, was absolutely everything that he'd ever needed or wanted in a woman; she's someone that he can always look up to even when things falter or flake off, and someone that he'll vow as many times as possible to be with, because she encourages him and gives him more strength than she's probably realized. They are each other's source of strength; they are a team, through and through.


End file.
